


plastic

by humanbehavior



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mean Girls Fusion, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, like. pleathe, we need more tbz mean girls aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: hyunjoons not great with words tonight for some reason.





	plastic

**Author's Note:**

> lizten. ik the summary sucks absolute ASS. but i wrote diz while i was moving sooooo! also. mean girls au. except it's just the party scene, the second one in tha movie (i think. don't quote me on it i havnt seen it in a while) also. the amount of juhwall fics ive made in almost a month...... bruh moment

hyunjoon likes to think he can keep phrase things right. it sounds weird, you're right about that but, he knows what to say and what people usually want to hear except for right now, he doesn't know if it was the alcohol or maybe it's the fact that he was talking to sunwoo. ah, yes. sunwoo. sunwoo was possibly one of the cutest people hyunjoons ever seen. i mean, _come on_, with that soft dyed red brownish hair of his, his sweet voice, god, hyunjoon could go on forever about sunwoo.

where were we?

oh right. hyunjoon could phrase things right, except for now, for some reason.

sunwoo and hyunjoon were both sat in hyunjoons room at his house where he was currently having a party. (hyunjoon only really had this party just to invite sunwoo but, he wouldn't admit it) 

"-haknyeons property?" sunwoo had gotten him out of his head with his thoughts. _oh shit_. hyunjoon didn't realize he had said that, not watching what he said. 

playfully hitting sunwoo, hyunjoon responded, "no, shut up. not his property-"  
sunwoo looked at hyunjoon, with his eyebrows furrowed, annoyed, "don't tell me to shut up." 

"i wasn't-" hyunjoon nearly whined, getting cut off by sunwoo. 

"you know what, you're exactly like haknyeon." sunwoo coldly told him. 

"no, listen, sunwoo-" hyunjoon got interrupted by the door creaking open, followed by a voice that could only be recognized as haknyeons, "what is this?"

you remember that really yet, not really long speech at the beginning? yes? okay, remember the alcohol i was talking about earlier? she's making her entrance now.

hyunjoon doubled over sunwoos legs, emptying out his stomach over his legs and the floor. sunwoo stared at the vomit on his pant legs before quickly walking over to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, shutting the door loudly.  
knocking on the door softly, hyunjoon told the boy on the other side of the door, "sunwoo? listen i'm so sorry."  
instead of replying, hyunjoon heard water running and a soft sigh followed by it. the water soon stopped running and sunwoo came out, the vomit no longer on his pants, just a faded stain and a rag in his right hand. shoving the rag towards hyunjoon, sunwoo stormed out of the room, quickly going down the stairs, sliding by people easily.  
chasing after sunwoo until he was off of the house property, hyunjoon called out, "sunwoo!" giving up after he saw sunwoo leave off his lawn, hyunjoon called out, weakly, "sunwoo- okay call me?" 

as if it was a coincidence, a small black car, drove up to the sidewalk by hyunjoons home and he let out a soft, "oh no."  
the door on the right of the car opened, and juyeon, who was looking surprisingly calm for being angry at the moment stepped out and towards hyunjoon with a piece of art clenched in his hand. 

"you dirty little liar," juyeon spat at hyunjoon with a venomous tone. 

"i'm sorry, look, juyeon, i can explain," hyunjoon pleaded, juyeon looked taken aback at what hyunjoon had said in confusion, "explain what? explain that you forgot to invite us to your party?" 

hyunjoon scoffed, "you _know_ i couldn't invite you! i had to pretend to be plastic." juyeon looked hyunjoon up and down, examining him, before replying, "it's not pretend anymore, hyunjoon. admit it. you're as plastic as they come." 

"you made me like this so you could use me for your stupid middle school revenge!" hyunjoon yelled at juyeon, hoping that nobody in that house could hear them at all. 

"you know at least me and haknyeon know we're being mean but, you? you try to act all innocent like-" juyeon began speaking in a higher pitched tone,"_ oh i used to live in africa with all the little birdies and the monkeys!_" 

"you know what? it's not my fault that you're like, in love with me or something!"

eric, who's been sat in the car for this entire exchange, exclaimed from inside the car, "_what?!_" 

juyeon laughed dryly, meeting hyunjoons eyes, he continued, "that's the thing with you plastics- you think that everyone is in love with you when infact, everyone fucking hates you." 

juyeon hummed, "for example, sunwoo. he broke up with haknyeon and guess what? he still doesn't want you."

staring hyunjoon in the eyes, juyeon shook his head slightly, "he still doesn't want you. so why are you still messing with haknyeon? actually, don't answer that hyunjoon, i'll tell you exactly why. because you're a bitch."

unwrapping the piece of art that was in his hand, juyeon unwrapped it before looking up at hyunjoon and shoving it into his chest and telling him, "here you can have it, it actually won an award." 

juyeon went back to the small car, where eric was still sat in the driver's seat, as juyeon was buckling his seatbelt, eric asked him, "do you think hyunjoon actually knows you like him?"

"just drive, eric."

**Author's Note:**

> someone dmed me on twt calling me the juhwall leader n idk what 2 think cos ive only written like. 3 juhwall fics


End file.
